How?
by lonley-miko
Summary: sakura and garra pairing sum inside please read the story's good
1. How?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone but the characters I make up

Chapter 1- how?

It was another day at school I went to meet my boyfriend sasuke. Me and garra my best friend were heading to the field to meet sasuke because he said to meet him their.

I went over to where he normally plays basket ball. When I got there I couldn't see him there so I asked shikamaru if he knew were sasuke was.

"Hiya shika-kun do you know where sasu-kun is?"sakura asked.

"Ye he just went to the toilet, but he should be back soon though." Shikamaru replied "and don't forget about the talent show tomorrow."

" Cya shika-kun I'm off to wait for sasuke-kun."sakura shouted half way there already "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I headed towards the toilet on my way there I past the janitor closet, so I opened it just to find my boyfriend and the school slut sakia half naked makin-out.

Sasuke had his shirt and trouser off with only black with yellow polka dot boxers on and sakia with only her bra and knickers on.

"how could you sasuke, you told me you loved me. Sakura cried. She took the ring that sasuke gave her and threw it at him and ran away crying.

00o00Flashback00o00

Sasuke and sakura had been dating for 3years know, they were know 16

"sakura can I tell you something."

Of course you Can"sakura replied.

"I love you" sakura squealed and jumped on sasuke whilst saying I love you too.

00o00end flashback00o00

I ran I was heading how when garra stopped me

"saku-chan whats wrong?" Garra asked

"can we not talk about this right know"sakura replied will you please just take me home."

A/N: please read and review and 2 review and I'll update because I got the next chapter ready.


	2. how am i supposed to feel

Last chapter: I ran I was heading how when garra stopped me

"saku-chan whats wrong?" Garra asked

"can we not talk about this right know"sakura replied will you please just take me home."

Chapter 2-How am I supposed to feel

Sakura woke up at 8am, she turned to look at her alarm clock.

"shit im gunna be late"

'Knock Knock'

I ran to the door.

"hi garra" sakura said.

Hi…wait you need to get dress your gunna be late" garra replied

00o00At school00o00 ---sakuras p.o.v---

I walked in to see sasuke waiting by the door.

"Saku-baby I'm sorry please forgive me" sasuke asked

"no" I replied

"why saku"

Sakura just lost it he asked 'why'

"Why you ask why well then I'll tell you why, you cheated on me with the schools slut and don't call me saku anymore."

The intercom came on and said every report to the hall for the talent show immediately.

Everyone went to the hall.

"the first on the list is sakura haruno (sp)" the teacher shouted

Sakura spoke into the microphone and said "hi I'm sakura and I am gonna be singing a song called 'can't stop the rain' and this song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend sasuke uchia (sp)

How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin 

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin

"wow you go sakura" Garra shouted.

Every one looked at him "what"

A few other people went up but when they announced the winner which was sakura.

The rest of the day flew by

00o00After School00o00

"hey garra will you take me shopping I need some new clothes it wont take long" sakura begged

"sure but it better not be long." Garra replied.

00o00Downtown00o00

Sakura went to early every shop

She bought: black leggings

Tight black trousers

Black ¾

Lip service 5 pocket pants

Elmira skull vest top

Lip service bondage mini red

Elmira red bow pants

Suicidegirls boy cut briefs

Anarchy leg warmers

Pamela mann leg warmers

Spider web tights

Twickers tights pink & black

Twickers tights white & black

Twickers tights red & black

Liquor brand pink skull socks

Striped arms wear black & red

Striped arms wear black & blue

Black tripp pants

Gypsy Peasant Emo Black V-Neck Babydoll Top

Short black dress with a zip going half way down and 2 safty clips in the middle of the dress

A black hurley freedom t-shirt

Emily strange striped top

A black my chemical romance vest top

5 pairs of dolly shoes

Converse-black, pink, blue, green and multicoloured

5 pairs of vans

t-shirt saying look at my face not my chest idiot.

Black flared mini skirt

Black, neon pink, blue and multicoloured alter tops

MCR hoddie

Fallout boys hoddie

Eye liner

Eye shadow

Lip gloss

Eye mascara

Foundation

Blusher

Hairclips

"okay garra I'm done I told you it wasn't much" sakura.

"If this isn't a lot I'd hate to see what a lot would be" Garra.

00o00Next Day00o00

We walked to school it was Friday today.

"sakura I have some thing to ask you, will you be my girl friend" Garra.

Sakura was speechless.

A/N: 2 reviews and I'll update


	3. when everything surrounding me

Last chapter: I ran I was heading how when garra stopped me

"saku-chan whats wrong?" Garra asked

"can we not talk about this right know"sakura replied will you please just take me home."

Chapter 2-How am I supposed to feel

Sakura woke up at 8am, she turned to look at her alarm clock.

"shit im gunna be late"

'Knock Knock'

I ran to the door.

"hi garra" sakura said.

Hi…wait you need to get dress your gunna be late" garra replied

00o00At school00o00 ---sakuras p.o.v---

I walked in to see sasuke waiting by the door.

"Saku-baby I'm sorry please forgive me" sasuke asked

"no" I replied

"why saku"

Sakura just lost it he asked 'why'

"Why you ask why well then I'll tell you why, you cheated on me with the schools slut and don't call me saku anymore."

The intercom came on and said every report to the hall for the talent show immediately.

Everyone went to the hall.

"the first on the list is sakura haruno (sp)" the teacher shouted

Sakura spoke into the microphone and said "hi I'm sakura and I am gonna be singing a song called 'can't stop the rain' and this song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend sasuke uchia (sp)

How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin 

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin

"wow you go sakura" Garra shouted.

Every one looked at him "what"

A few other people went up but when they announced the winner which was sakura.

The rest of the day flew by

00o00After School00o00

"hey garra will you take me shopping I need some new clothes it wont take long" sakura begged

"sure but it better not be long." Garra replied.

00o00Downtown00o00

Sakura went to early every shop

She bought: black leggings

Tight black trousers

Black ¾

Lip service 5 pocket pants

Elmira skull vest top

Lip service bondage mini red

Elmira red bow pants

Suicidegirls boy cut briefs

Anarchy leg warmers

Pamela mann leg warmers

Spider web tights

Twickers tights pink & black

Twickers tights white & black

Twickers tights red & black

Liquor brand pink skull socks

Striped arms wear black & red

Striped arms wear black & blue

Black tripp pants

Gypsy Peasant Emo Black V-Neck Babydoll Top

Short black dress with a zip going half way down and 2 safty clips in the middle of the dress

A black hurley freedom t-shirt

Emily strange striped top

A black my chemical romance vest top

5 pairs of dolly shoes

Converse-black, pink, blue, green and multicoloured

5 pairs of vans

t-shirt saying look at my face not my chest idiot.

Black flared mini skirt

Black, neon pink, blue and multicoloured alter tops

MCR hoddie

Fallout boys hoddie

Eye liner

Eye shadow

Lip gloss

Eye mascara

Foundation

Blusher

Hairclips

"okay garra I'm done I told you it wasn't much" sakura.

"If this isn't a lot I'd hate to see what a lot would be" Garra.

00o00Next Day00o00

We walked to school it was Friday today.

"sakura I have some thing to ask you, will you be my girl friend" Garra.

Sakura was speechless.

A/N: 2 reviews and I'll update


End file.
